


The MisAdventures of Kat and Remi

by dani_jriechers



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/F, Fluffy, Lesbian, Love, Romance, Short & Sweet, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani_jriechers/pseuds/dani_jriechers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remi's world was a dull and quiet place. Not much room for others, that is until she met HER. She was Katrina Perri Adams, or as everyone knew her, Kat. Kat was everything Remi wasn't, and never thought about being. Kat was light; she always had a song in her head, crazy colors in her blonde hair, and ALWAYS saw the beauty in everything. Remi was more secluded, she enjoyed the silence of the dead of night, but she also enjoyed Kat. It just had to have been destiny who put them together, there's no way their relationship would've  clicked  otherwise. But Remi would always admit that her knight in shining armor showed up just in time to save her from the dragons that plagued her mind. And that she wouldn't have it any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The MisAdventures of Kat and Remi

*Remi's POV*

It was around 2 am that I heard tapping sounds at my window, I just ignored it and went back to my reading; a vague notion in the back of my head telling me to stay alert. It could just be nothing, but you can't ever be too careful. The tapping came again, this time I was curious. I got up and crept like a ninja to the window, trying to be sneaky. I looked out the window and saw Kat standing in the yard about to chuck more rocks at my window. A smile lit up her face as she saw me standing there. She threw down her rock and started climbing up the side of my house. I was freaked, I didn't want her getting hurt, so I hurriedly opened the window and helped her climb in before she could fall.

Once we were both secure inside the window, I turned to her demanding an explanation as to why she was standing in my yard in the middle of the night. She just shrugged with an easy smile on her face, "I wanted to see you."

I blushed, she was just too sweet sometimes. "Couldn't you have waited until tomorrow? If my parents find out you're here, they'll freak." I really really really don't want that. They don't even know I'm not straight, I don't even want to imagine their reactions.

She just smiled, I could tell there was something hiding behind that smile, but I was too tired to ask her about it.

"Okay, well since it's 2, we might as well try to get some shut eye while we have a chance, I'm actually pretty tired," I try, I'm really not too tired, I'm a night owl for Pete's sake, but I just wanted to help her. She always makes me feel better, so maybe a little cuddling will help her. I lie down and quickly feel her occupy the space behind me, curving her body around mine, almost protectively, but I know it's mostly for her comfort.

I fall asleep with a smile on my face, I don't know where I'd be without Kat. Before I'm fully out I hear, "Thank you for understanding Remi." I just snuggle closer, trying to help her in the only way I know how.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Kat's POV*

The day we told her parents about us, was one I'd rather not remember. It started off okay, I had stayed the night, acting as her closest friend. Then I stayed all through the rest of the day trying to help prepare her, and myself, for the challenge we were about attempt.

We had been "together" for about 2 months, and she felt she was finally ready. We brought up the conversation at dinner, it started off with her asking her parents to listen, and to try to keep an open mind. Immediately you could see the worry in their faces. Neither one of them wanted something to be wrong with their little girl. Little by little their worry was soon replaced by tension, and then rage and fury as the conversation progressed.

By the time Remi was fully done, she was gripping my hand so right and her parents were practically shaking with rage. Remi hadn't looked up the whole time, but now she did and she was trembling in fear. I felt so bad, but I couldn't speak up. I didn't want to add fuel to the fire. That was until they started insulting Remi, calling her a Fag and a disgrace and telling her that she was going to go to hell if she kept this up.

Remi was full on crying and I couldn't take it anymore. I burst out in an argument, trying to defend Remi, but her worthless parents wouldn't hear it. They told her to get out and not come back. Said she had by morning to have everything she wanted out of the house.

I quickly got up from the table, dragging a reluctant Remi behind me. I made it to her room, only to turn around and see her tear streaked face staring blankly back at me. "Remi, Remi please answer me. I'm so so so sorry babe, I didn't know that this would happen. Come on babe, we need to pack your things, I'm taking you to my place." I was of legal age to have my own apartment, granted it was small and I had very little. But it was cozy. Remi didn't reply, didn't even blink.

I immediately rushed into action, I wanted Remi out of there. I quickly packed as much of her clothes as I could and any valuables I deemed important. She was still frozen at the door, the only movement being her breathing and the slow descent of her tear tracks down her beautiful face. I just sighed. I can't believe this happened, and to her of all people.

Why can't her parents see that she's perfect the way she is? I quickly finished the packing and threw the bags over my shoulders before gently grabbing Remi's small hand. She jumped before realizing it was me. "Anything else you want to grab before we go?" I ask, making sure I didn't leave anything. She looked around the room and shook her head before coming back to me and attaching herself to my arm. I sighed, before giving her a light kiss on the cheek and leading her out of her room, out of her home, hell even out of her life and into my car.

We didn't say anything. The car ride was quieter than any library could ever hope to be.

We finally made it to my apartment and I led her inside and tucked her into my bed before going back for her stuff. When I came back I laid beside her and wrapped my arms around her as she was dragged to sleep.

She slept peacefully with tears like constellations on her eyelashes. Proof of the pain she had witnessed today.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Remi's POV*

I've been living at Kat's for a couple days now. I was still numb, trying to block out the pain of being disowned. But I try not to dwell. It's getting less and less painful every time I think about it.

Tonight Kat said she wanted to do something special, I was kinda excited, but at the same time I hate surprises. I've been up since 8 this morning, I haven't been getting much sleep lately.

I decided that I wasn't going to waste today moping around! I started to clean up because Kat's apartment was utterly trashed. I made my way through the whole apartment before Kat got home at 5, when she walked in she looked around in awe. It took her a minute to get over finally seeing the floor before her eyes snapped to me.

Immediately a huge eye-wrinkling smile was spread across her face before she ran to me and took me in her arms, holding me tight. I wiggled a little in her arms before she loosened up, giving me space to breathe. But I didn't want space, I wanted something else, something she and I had both been deprived of these past few days.

I wanted a kiss.

I took her face in both of my hands before slowly leaning in, I guess she finally figured out what I wanted because she wrapped her arms around my waist slowly moving forward as well. When our lips finally touched, it was like a barrier had been broken. I immediately wanted more, more of her, more of us. She seemed more than eager to comply and deepened the kiss before I had to ask. We stood there, making out in the middle of the kitchen until we both drew back for oxygen. We just stood in each other's arms quietly.

I could feel my walls breaking down, I could feel all of the things I had kept inside all fall out with that one kiss, and suddenly, I was sobbing. Full on snot-nosed ugly crying. I gripped onto her shirt and brought her to me, clinging on for dear life as the sobs racked my body. She quickly picked me up and made her way to the couch, gently sitting down before readjusting us so she could have a tighter grip on me. I just cried, I couldn't stop. I think she understood because after awhile the roaring in my ears settled down and I could feel her gently rubbing my back and murmuring sweet nothings in my ear.

When I finally looked up from her chest I could see her gently smile at me. I gave her a watery smile back. We both started laughing, I'm not quite sure at what, but it just felt right. I had cried too much, and I was ready for laughter. After a few silent moments she spoke up, "So, now that we've done that, how about we get to my surprise?" I scowled at her before giving her a smile and a small nod. "Sure, just let me go fix my face," I said, thinking about how I probably looked like a waterlogged hippo.

She grabbed my arm as I got up and pulled me back in for a chaste kiss, "I think that you look perfect, just the way you are."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Kat's POV*

I had decided to take Remi out for the night, to try to take her mind off of what had happened with her parents earlier this week. She did deserve it, especially after her breakdown tonight. In so glad it finally happened though, I had missed my Remi and her being numb was just something I didn't know how to help with. But tonight, we weren't going to worry about that.

I had a great plan that would have her smiling, hopefully, before the end of tonight. After Remi left I quickly got up and went to our room to change into something other than work clothes. I changed into jeans and a t because we weren't going anywhere fancy, I know how much Remi hates fancy things, then go into the kitchen to pack for tonight. I'm so excited, I can't wait!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Remi's POV*

I wasn't going to change, if I know Kat, then I know that she won't be taking me anywhere fancy tonight. But I did touch up on my make up before meeting her in the kitchen.

"Ready to go?!" Kat squealed. I'm actually kinda nervous now. I'm guessing Kat saw my look because she quickly pulled me into a hug.

"Don't worry, Remi, tonight will be awesome." I smile at her and nod before locking our hands together and heading to the car. She opens my door for me, which I laugh at and quickly sit down. She quickly gets into the driver's side and turns to me, "Ready for the best night of our lives?!" She asks excitedly and I quickly nod while laughing at her excitement. She puts the car in Drive then pulls out of our driveway and to wherever our adventure for tonight is.

I swear we are such polar opposites.

*2 hours later*

I swear we've been in this car for forever! But finally I notice that she's slowing down...in the middle of an empty road.

She pulls over to the side and gets out. I just look at her funny, not quite sure what's going on. She helps me out of the car before turning me around and blindfolding me. I hate not being able to see, but I'll endure it for the sake of Kat. I hear her open the back door and get some things before grabbing my hand and intertwining our fingers before leading me into the grass. We walk for a few minutes before she stops and turns me around.

"Okay Remi, I really hope you like this," she says before removing my blind fold and allowing me to look around.

The first thing I see is her nervousness, then all I see is absolute beauty, like something out of a fairy tale. We are in the middle of a grove of trees, perfectly hidden from the world. I can see fireflies dancing in between the flowers that surround us. The best part, though, is when I look up. I gasp, the stars, the stars are just so beautiful. I can see them all so clearly. The shine so bright out here and away from all the city lights.

I look back at Kat in awe, not sure what to say, before a big grin comes over my face and I wrap my arms around her in a death ensuing hug.

"Thank you, Kat, it's absolutely beautiful." I loosen my grip so she can wrap her arms around me, "I'm glad you like it." We stand there in the moment, just watching the stars and holding each other tight.

No other moment has ever felt so perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this came from, it was just a sudden feeling that I needed to write this. It's not much, but so far I'm in love with it.
> 
> If an author can make themselves emotional, have they succeeded in being a good author?


End file.
